A Little Birthday
by Haugh Wards
Summary: Harry wakes up on his day of his birthday to realise something. He does not like aging


Once again, he was older.

Harry Potter was now thirty nine years old.

Harry couldn't believe how fast the years had gone by as he laid in bed that morning. He stared at the ceiling above him, trying not to focus on the shadows the apple tree outside was making in his room.

Thirty nine.

Thirty Nine Years Old.

Harry groaned. He turned his head and buried it into his pillow.

He could not believe he was caring about his age. He had always thought that was something that women do, not men.

Except him.

It feels like only a few days ago he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time in his life. But the reality of it was that it was nearly thirty years ago.

He heard the Potter Family Clock go off. He glanced at it out of the corner of his eye to see Ginny's name as 'Travelling'. Molly made the clock when he and Ginny got married nearly seventeen years ago as a wedding gift.

Harry knew he couldn't stay in bed all day. He had an important meeting with Susan Bones he had to go to at ten.

So he got up.

The kids were already gone. James was gone visiting his girlfriend. Albus had been staying at Scorpius Malfoy's home the past couple days. And Lily was gone to her cousins.

He shuddered at the thought of his son being friends with a Malfoy. Although he knew Scorpius was nothing like Draco and more like his mother, it just felt unnatural that a Potter and a Malfoy would get along.

When Scorpius had first visited Ron was also visiting with his daughter Rose. To Harry and Ron's horror that day, Rose and Scorpius had blushed when they shook each other's hand.

As he thought of his age he once found himself thinking of something new.

I have one more year of being young, Harry thought bitterly.

**IlIlIlI**

His meeting with Susan that morning went well. Susan, like him became an Auror after Hogwarts. She had shown immediate strength and courage during training. She climbed the ladder very quickly and, like her late aunt, became Head of Magical Law Enforcement at a young age.

They had become very close during training. Their shared experiences with losing parents they both couldn't remember drew them very close. They had very much gained a brother-sister relationship.

As their meeting finished they dropped the professionalism. Susan came around her desk and enveloped Harry in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she spoke softly. Harry held her for a few more seconds before they separated.

"Thanks, sis," Harry said, smiling at her. Even though he was friends with Ron and Hermione longer than Susan, he honestly felt like Susan was his best friend, his platonic soul mate.

**IlIlIlI**

"ALRIGHT, WHO WANTS TO GET DRUNK?"

_Oh, no _Harry thought. _I do not want this for my thirty-ninth._

Despite that thought, Harry left his study to greet his guests, Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

"C'mere Harry," said Hannah pulling Harry close. "Lemme squeeze a brain cell out of you."

Harry laughed. Hannah was the funniest person he had ever met in his life. She loved making jokes about anything, no matter the expense.

"Look at this," she said, making Harry and Neville stand next to each other. "Godbrothers, side by side, and not one bit of common sense between them."

"We're Gryffindors, what do you expect honey?" Neville and Harry laughed.

"Harry, to our birthdays," Neville said tossing Harry an Ogden's.

Harry smiled. "To our birthdays."

**IlIlIlI**

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Wrong is you, Ron," Harry smiled cheekily.

Ron closed his eyes and counted to ten. It was now how he dealt with Harry's idiocy nowadays.

"I don't like getting old, Ron," Harry said.

Ron opened his eyes. "Who does Harry? And don't say Dumbledore."

Harry closed his mouth. Ron was far too used to him.

"Aging is just a part of life, Harry," pondered Ron. "We'll grow old but we'll still have each other. We just need to keep moving forward with the times. Raise our kids well. Have grandkids. Keep our friendships."

Harry sighed. "Tell Hermione that she's right Ron."

Ron opened his mouth to defend himself. "I'll tell her."

"You want grandkids Ron," said Harry, smirking at him.

"Don't go there," Ron threatened.

"I'd say Rose will get married first," Harry said, enjoying the redness in his long-time friend's face. "And her husband's name will be-" Ron was not happy "-Scorpius Malfoy."

Hannah force fed both of them Muggle bourbon when she heard the shouting. Bourbon was the only drink that would prevent them from fighting.

**IlIlIlI**

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Hermione, giving him a hug.

Harry smiled warmly at his 'sister'. "Thanks Hermione."

"I was talking to Ron, Harry," she sent him a knowing smile. "Are you honestly afraid of aging?"

"A bit," said Harry sheepishly.

"Harry, if it's a comfort, I'm going to be forty in a little over a month."

It was somewhat of a comfort.

**IlIlIlI**

"Blow out your candles dad and Uncle Neville," said Lily.

With the extinguishing of the flames in front of them, Harry and Neville turned thirty nine.

For the past twenty years, Harry and Neville had joint birthdays since they were only one day apart.

Lily was suddenly lifted into the air. "Put me down Aunt Hannah," she screeched. "I'm too old for this."

Hannah put Lily down, but not before pulling her little 'niece' in for a hug.

"How about a big hug for your Auntie Hannah?" she teased.

"Okay."

**IlIlIlI**

That night in bed, Harry smiled.

Ginny came into the room. "There's my birthday boy," she lovingly teased. "I've got a special gift for you."

Harry smiled. He may not loved aging, but he very much loved his family. That was his last thought before Ginny pulled him in for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Harry."

**AN:**** Just a wee small birthday fic for our favourite boy wizard. As of today July 31st 2019, Harry Potter is 39. One more year before the big 4-0.**


End file.
